character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
|-|Modern Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Powered by Wisps= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Classic Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Sonic-Man= |-|Ultra Sonic= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He commonly foils Eggman's plots and fights many robots with the help of his best friend, Tails. He has multiple rivals, such as Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, the list goes on. But his main enemy is Eggman, and the aforementioned characters (discounting Metal Sonic) have actually took part as Sonic's ally on multiple occasions. 'Statistics' Tier: 5-B | 6-C | 5-A | 4-B | High 3-A | At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | Unknown | Low 2-C | 4-A | Low 5-B | Unknown | At least Low 2-C | Likely 2-C | High 2-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game), Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (Archie) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 years (Game), 17 years (Archie) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Control, Aerokinesis, Enhanced Swordsmanship, 4th Wall Awareness and Force-Field Generation (Sonic can generate a shield for a split second that nullifies all harm for that split second. He can use this over and over again, but it only ever lasts for a split second at a time) Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Teleportation w/ a Chaos Emerald, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Inducement (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electrokinesis (Via Ivory Lightning), Pyrokinesis (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption and Black Hole Physiology (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void), Limb Extension as Werehog Sonic. In Archie, Omnilingualism, Reality Warping, Intangibility and Resistance to Reality Warping | All abilities as before exponentially multiplied, as well as Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability and Reality Warping in the Super and Hyper forms. In Archie Pre-Genesis strictly, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Slicing | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Limited Pyrokinesis, Flight, Time Manipulation and Reality Warping as Darkspine | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability and immunity to Time Manipulation as Sonic-Man | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Environmental Adaptation, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Invulnerability and Atomic Manipulation as Ultra Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated Ifrit, which was able to destroy the planet as stated by witness accounts as well as log entries from Gerald Robotnik's log diary) | Island level (Defeated Fire Breath, who charred and carbonized Angel Island effortlessly) | Large Planet level (Was given a large dose of Dark Gaia's energy when on board the Chaos Energy Cannon. Half of 7.2 Yottatons is still 5-A, and Werehog Sonic received more than half) | Solar System level (Allows Sonic to embody a black hole, and the Wisps' power even caused a black hole to form, and expand, nearly consuming nearby planets. This means it expanded to the lengths of a solar system) | High Universe level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power could erase the story. By erasing the story, she erases the events, thus, erases the timeline. However, the size of that world was unknown, and was more so implied to only be around the size of a planet. Thus, erasing time that's less than universal in scale puts Excalibur Sonic at the higher end of this tier) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Easily superior to the Final Egg Blaster), likely Universe level+ (Aided in the defeat of the Time Eater, who erases all of time and space) | At least Universe level+ (Practically stomped the Time Eater, who erases all of time and space) | Unknown (Its displays of power are no greater than Island level, yet, it's supposed to be more powerful than Super Sonic) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla Wa-Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality in his own image) | Multi-Solar System level (Utilizing his speed, cancelled out a black hole generator that consumed numerous star systems) | Small Planet level (Destroyed two moons at once) | Unknown | At least Universe level+ (Pummeled Knuckles Enerjak easily) | Likely Multi-Universe level (Unknown to what degree exactly, but is superior to his Super form) | High Multiverse level+ (With the aid of Super Mega Man, stalemated God Sigma, who had transcended all limitations of an infinite multiverse) Speed: FTL (Is considered faster than light in an official source, and even ran fast enough to catch the Cyan Laser Wisp. And while he didn't fully escape, he did manage to outrun a black hole for an extended period of time) | FTL (Can keep up with Modern Sonic) | Peak Human movement speed w/ FTL reactions | FTL | FTL | FTL+ (10x faster than his base form), likely Infinite (Took on the Time Eater) | Massively FTL+ (Casually raced past stars), likely Infinite (Took on the Time Eater and Solaris) | Unknown | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Ran across his multiverse twice in less than a day) | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (10x faster than his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his Super form) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Shadow, who can flip buses). Class K in Super forms Striking Strength: Planet Class | Island Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class | High Universal | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown | Universal+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Small Planet Class | Unknown | At least Universal+ | Likely Multi-Universal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level (Took blows from the Ifrit) | Island level (Took blows from Fire Breath) | Large Planet level | Solar System level (Survived the black hole at the end of Sonic Colors) | High Universe level (Tanked blows from the Dark Queen) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level+ (Completely unscathed by attacks from the Time Eater) | At least Universe level+ (Survived blows from the Time Eater, who is incapable of even hurting him at all) | Unknown | Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from Alf Layla Wa-Layla) | Multi-Solar System level | Small Planet level | Unknown | At least Universe level+ (Completely unfazed by Knuckles Enerjak's attacks) | Likely Multi-Universe level | High Multiverse level+ (Took blows from God Sigma) Stamina: Extremely high. Infinite in Super forms. Low in Ultra. Range: Melee normally, extended melee w/ Caliburn. Several meters via Color Powers | Melee | A dozen meters | A couple meters | Extended melee | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee | Several dozens of meters | Melee, planetary w/ reality warping | Melee | Several dozens of meters | Extended melee, a couple kilometers w/ Spatial Slice | Planetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Rings, Barriers (Normal, Flame, Water and Electric), Invincibility Capsule, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, World Rings, Caliburn Intelligence: At least Average in the games, Gifted in the Archie Comics (Has a very high intelligence, but not quite at Tails and Eggman's levels) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, cocky and rowdy. He also has hydrophobia (The morbid fear of water) | Can't use as many skills as his Modern counterpart, and retains some of his arrogance, and he has hydrophobia as well | Extremely slow | Hyper-Go-On energy is limited | None notable | Has a time limit of one minute | Has a time limit of one minute | Unknown | Extremely violent, and doesn't strategize very much | None notable | Cocky and arrogant | Unknown | None notable | Low stamina. If his stamina runs out, he reverts back to base form | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spindash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Split Second Shield:' Sonic generates enough energy to flick a shield up to protect him for a literal split second. This attack can be used endlessly, but will only ever protect for a split second, and cannot be used in rapid succession. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Color Powers: *'Black Bomb:' The Black Wisp turns its user into a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form they are able to induce widespread explosions by detonating themselves without causing themselves harm. *'Blue Cube:' The Blue Wisp turns its user into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, they can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' The Crimson Wisp turns its user into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, they can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' The Cyan Wisp turns its user into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, they gain the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, they will also bounce off of them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' The Green Wisp turns its user into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, they gain the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' The Grey Wisp turns its user into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, they're body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing them to scale walls despite their weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' The Indigo Wisp turns its user into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, they essentially become a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. They're as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around themselves, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants them the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' The Ivory Wisp turns its user into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, they gain the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, they can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. They also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving them the ability to either form treads of electricity that they can use to either electrocute enemies or connect themselves to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' The Magenta Wisp turns its user into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, they are able to bounce on air, allowing them to move through midair in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' The Orange Wisp turns its user into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, they can create a powerful jet propulsion from their back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' The Pink Wisp turns its user into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, they gain long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on their body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, they can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing them to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. When used by Sonic, it can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' The Purple Wisp turns its user into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, they gain a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter they bite off and add it to their own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets them suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' The Red Wisp turns its user into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, they obtain limited pyrokinetic abilities. They can form a shield of flames around themselves that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and they can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on themselves. These explosions can be channeled to shoot themselves higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, their speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' The Violet Wisp turns its user into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, they essentially become a living black hole which can draw objects into themselves from a distance and make them vanish into a void within them. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void's smoke-like makeup, they're granted limited intangibility, allowing them to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, they're also capable of flight through midair. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing their user to grow larger the more they consume until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling them to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' The Yellow Wisp turns its user into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, they can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing them to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' The user gathers all the color Wisps around themselves, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance their attacks in a rainbow aura. Excalibur Sonic: *'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade and delivers a combo of extremely fast and focused powerful slashes with Excalibur. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control:' See above. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. Darkspine Sonic: *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Time Break:' See above. Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' An immensely stronger version of the Spin Dash, Hyper Sonic unleashes his full might to quickly blitz every foe in sight in a flash of light. This move is powerful enough to destroy virtually every opponent in his line of sight in an instant. Sonic-Man: *'Spindasher:' A weapon that comes from his main cannon where he shoots out a smaller Spindash-esque energy ball; also, this attack can engulf an entire enemy and deal damage to him. *'Energy Shield:' A shield of energy that can protect him from most attacks. *'Spin Slash:' Sonic-Man's own version of the Spindash but comes with spikes. *'Thunder Dasher:' A shot of electricity out of his arm cannon in the form of a Spindash. *'Fire Dasher:' A Fireball shot from his cannon in a form of a Spindash. *'Ring Launcher:' An attack where Sonic-Man shoots rings out of his cannon to capture his enemies--in short, paralyzing them. *'Homing Shot:' An attack where Sonic shoots out multiple Spindashers and at least one of them can hit multiple targets at a time. *'Spring Shield:' A shield that can knock his enemies back if they get to close. Key: Modern's Base | Classic's Base | Werehog | Powered by Wisps | Excalibur | Classic's Super | Modern's Super | Hyper | Darkspine | Pre-Genesis Archie's Base | Post-Genesis Archie's Base | Sonic-Man | Pre-Genesis Archie's Super | Ultra | Post-Genesis Archie's Super NOTE: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses." It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Obviously, this begs the question of how to rate the Pre-Genesis characters. Because of visuals only showing one universe, we simply have to go with that; hence why Pre-Genesis Super Sonic is only Universe level+. NOTE #2: Super Sonic is not scaled to the 2-B Solaris since it's highly questionable whether Sonic actually harmed him. He attacked weak points of Solaris' which makes the feat very questionable and the feat was never explained. Super Sonic suddenly became much stronger than his consistent feats and even split his power in three to empower Shadow and Silver. Not only was the feat given a reason to exist, but Super Sonic has yet to be explained to be inconsistent by any of the designers, so he needs consistency. Not to mention that, while they broke through some of his defenses, they never really harmed him, and merely destroyed his consciousness. Heck, he would have come back if they didn't blow out his candle. It's more consistent for Low 2-C especially because he basically stomped Time Eater. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2